Manquement à l'honneur
by Maneeya
Summary: Pour fêter l'accomplissement de R L J, un petit OS sur l'arrivée de Jon à Winterfell ainsi que la réaction de Ned et Catelyn.


**Manquement à l'honneur**

Le chemin du retour était plus éprouvant que celui de l'aller. Ce n'était pas naturel. D'ordinaire les soldats se réjouissaient de retrouver leur famille et la sécurité.

Ned Stark allait retrouver sa femme et son aîné. Celui-ci était né il y avait un peu plus de cinq mois et ce serait la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Pour cela il voulait rentrer le plus vite possible.

Mais une fois chez lui, il devrait affronter une inconséquence. La sienne, il faudrait qu'il s'habitue.

Il pénétra dans son château, revoyant toutes ces têtes qui lui étaient auparavant familières. Chacun de ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de sang – le sien et le leur. Il donna quelques indications à voix basse à son écuyer avant d'être absorbé par la foule enjouée.

Son illustre frère aîné était mort, ils étaient plus que ravis d'accueillir malgré tout un Stark. C'était et ce serait toujours à eux de veiller sur le Nord. Bientôt il put rejoindre sa femme.

Ces mots lui semblaient encore étrangers. Leur union datait seulement de deux années. Deux petites années qu'il n'avait pas vu passer. Quelques mois après leurs noces, elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Lui avait annoncé son départ sur les champs.

Les mois s'étaient alors rallongés. Les corbeaux étaient d'une lenteur à peine soutenable. Mais elle était un soutien constant. De sa plume sûre et gracieuse, elle griffonnait ses mots.

« Ici chacun porte les traits des soldats. Nous nous affairons, pour l'honneur comme pour la vie. Nous dormons avec une dague prêt de nous. Même les enfants ont des instants de silence religieux. C'est dure pour tout le monde mais nous faisons face ; cela l'est certainement bien plus au front. N'oubliez pas de prendre soin de votre corps et de vos armes, ils vous le rendront. Nous vous attendons impatiemment. Que les Sept vous garde. »

Il n'y avait aucune information stratégique dans ces petites lettres, jamais. Cela aidait juste les soldats à se rappeler pourquoi ils prenaient les armes et pourquoi ils devaient revenir.

« L'enfançon bouge tellement que tout le monde est certainement que ce sera un petit mâle. Un petit aventurier. J'espère que tu seras présent pour le voir s'aventurer sur ses petits membres dans la cour de Winterfell. Chacun a une idée de prénom. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ton avis sur ceux-ci. Prends soin de toi comme de tes hommes. Que les anciens dieux et les nouveaux vous garde. »

« Je pouvais à peine marcher à la fin de ma grossesse. Je t'épargne ma tentative de montrer à cheval. Nous parviennent les histoires de vos victoires mais rien de satisfaisant concernant ta chère s?ur. Sois certain que chacun prie pour elle. Je souhaite que le Prince Rheagar soit plus amoureux que fou. Je t'épargnerai aussi le récit de mon accouchement, j'en suis toujours épuisée bien qu'heureuse. Je lui ai tellement parlé de toi déjà, ton prénom sera certainement son premier mot. »

Ses lettres lui faisaient tellement de bien. Celles qui évoquaient tout Winterfell, il les passait à ses frères d'armes pour qu'eux aussi puissent être transportés au château près des êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Il ne pouvait pourtant guère y répondre comme il le voudrait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se dévoiler. Il craignait de se mettre à geindre. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle. Ses lettres à lui étaient très courtes, toujours.

« Je suis ton mari, ne m'épargne jamais. Prends soin de toi comme de chaque âme du Nord. »

Parfois il se demandait ce qu'elle en pensait. Il se voyait revenir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui aurait murmuré tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran de lui écrire. Une fois dans leur lit, ils auraient même pu relire ces lettres, partageant ainsi ses émotions qu'ils avaient éprouvé séparément.

Il pensait cela avant de comprendre qu'il devrait lui mentir, la briser. Catelyn était une femme digne et brave. Elle ne méritait point ce qui allait se passer. Lui aussi aurait préféré s'en passer.

Son frère lui manquait tellement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, comme un bambin, qu'il aurait trouvé la bonne solution devant leur s?ur. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait accouchée sans aide qu'elle en était là. Mais peut-être qu'elle était déjà dans un sale état avant que cela finisse de l'achever.

Épuisée, elle les reconnut. D'abord son cher frère, Ned. Puis un des vassaux de la famille, Howland Reed. Ces deux soldats ne savaient quoi faire, ils restaient ainsi les bras ballants. Lyanna hoquetait. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle parvenait à respirer.

— Prenez-les.

Ned ne reconnut pas la voix forte et imposante qui appartenait normalement à sa s?ur. Il avait déjà veillé son réveil et si la faiblesse pouvait parfois s'insinuer, nulle trace de découragement. Rien de commun donc avec cette voix d'outre-tombe.

— Aimez-les.

La panique commençait à s'insinuer chez les jeunes hommes. Mariés depuis peu, partis combattre depuis trop longtemps, ils avaient été préparés pour la guerre, pas pour cela. Cela désignait une femme en position de vulnérabilité, une femme qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de sauver malgré leur statut de chevalier.

— Cachez-les.

Ce furent les derniers mots de la fille Stark, cette beauté fugace si convoitée. Même si proche de la mort, les paroles de Lyanna n'appelaient pas à la discussion. C'étaient des ordres. Ces bébés, encore gluants et rouges. Ils les essuyèrent avec une tunique semblant propre. D'une dague, ils coupèrent le cordon ombilical.

Lady Lyanna n'était certes pas belle à cet instant, cependant elle les regarda faire en souriant. Eux n'osaient pas poser le regard sur cette femme qui ressemblait déjà à un cadavre. Elle mourut en les regardant serrer contre eux ces paquets criards. Son sourire disparut avec elle.

Ils pensèrent tous les deux à l'enterrer mais aucun d'eux ne put se résigner à la toucher. Ils firent le tour du château recherchant de quoi manger pour eux comme pour les nouveau-nés. Une fois ceci fait, ils partirent et passèrent près des cadavres de leurs compagnons ainsi que ceux de leurs ennemis.

Ils parcoururent trois lieux avant que Reed n'ose évoquer cette étrange situation. Son compagnon arrivait peut-être à ressasser tout cela de l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas son cas. Depuis des heures, Ned chevauchait le regard fixé sur le chemin. Et là où ils étaient, il n'y avait aucun chemin.

— Et bien... Ce fut une situation fort étrange.

Ned Stark ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

— Qui est le père ? Les deux ont-ils le même ? Tu connais ta s?ur tu dois pouvoir facilement le deviner.

— La connaissant, si elle voulait qu'on le sache, elle nous l'aurait dit.

Howland comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer du jeune Stark. Ils avaient un code de l'honneur bien à eux ces gens-là.

Après ce fameux tournois, les rumeurs s'étaient propagées comme une peste. Rheagar était marié. Lyanna était fiancée. Cela rendait le tout d'autant plus croustillant. Quelle femme saine d'esprit choisirait Robert plutôt que Rheagar ? Il se murmurait que Lyanna aurait endossé la cape d'amante secrète.

D'aucuns rétorquaient que cela était impensable. Lyanna était une Stark, une femme d'honneur. Chez eux l'engagement était sacré et toujours respecter. De plus, c'était une femme trop intelligente pour se laisser bercer par de beaux atours et un peu de poésie saupoudrée de magie.

Et certain parlait de Robert et son goût du bordel. D'autres prétendaient vertement que Rheagar aimait jouer avec les c?urs il suffisait de voir comment il traitait sa femme.

Les rumeurs ne finissaient pas.

Comme beaucoup, Howland Reed fut charmer par la fille Stark. Elle avait tout. Il ne saurait proposer un homme à sa hauteur. Alors il regarda le bambin vulgairement attaché à lui et bercé par la chevauchée.

Il ne saurait pas qui était le père. Mais il espérait que ces enfants tiendraient de leur mère.

Catelyn comprit en un coup d'oeil qu'il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et l'annonce de leur fiançailles les avaient encouragées à poursuivre cette attention.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre. Elle venait de rencontrer le jeune bâtard. Intelligente, elle comprit rapidement.

— Ton fils ?

Incapable de parler, le seigneur hocha la tête. Ensuite Catelyn sortit de la pièce. Il avait demandé à son écuyer de garder l'enfant avec lui pour l'instant. Il ne savait comment mais il souhaitait lui offrir une bonne éducation. Cependant il ne pouvait lui attribuer le même rang que son fils légitime ce qui serait une insulte envers sa femme.

Repliée vers la fenêtre, l'ancienne Tully observait les environs. Elle entendait les pas de son mari qui s'approchait. Il lui recouvrit les épaules d'une grande écharpe. Sa respiration était bien plus lente que la sienne. De toute évidence, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il se comportait comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage.

Peut-être était-ce cela qu'elle devait faire. Lui sauter dessus, l'agresser verbalement ou physiquement, tant qu'il finissait aussi meurtri qu'elle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le c?ur à tenter de le détruire. Elle était trop fatiguée.

Trop abîmée aussi. Tous ces mois qu'elle avait passé à attendre persuadée qu'il éprouvait les même sentiments qu'elle. Ce n'était qu'illusion. Il n'avait que faire de patience, comme bien des hommes. Il avait préféré jouir dans les bras d'une fille de taverne.

Son grand c?ur fut alors un défaut. Il reprit l'enfant souhaitant lui offrir une vie de château. Catelyn se demanda s'il avait regardé sa maîtresse allaiter ce nouveau-né avant qu'ils ne prennent la route.

Cette femme commençait déjà à l'obséder. Elle l'obséderait longtemps, elle en était convaincue.

Elle profita qu'il soit là, plein de bons sentiments qui n'avaient pas dû beaucoup lui servir durant son aventure, pour le questionner. Elle voulait tout savoir de cette fille. Était-ce une catin ? une paysanne ?

Il ne répondait pas. Il restait muet, les yeux sur le bas de sa robe. Il serrait les poings. Avait-il des regrets ? Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant ces mots :

— N'as-tu donc point penser à moi ?

— Chaque jour, lui assura-t-il vivement en posant sa main sur sa joue, à chaque instant. Tes lettres me redonnaient vie. Tu...

Elle le coupa d'un regard sévère.

— Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me consolera. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Tes mots ne sont que fumée de mensonges destinés à me perdre.

Ned recula de deux pas. La colère froide dont elle faisait preuve l'effrayait plus que n'importe quel éclat de voix. Il comprit enfin que sa présence n'était d'aucune aide à sa femme. Peut-être même était-ce l'inverse. Honteux d'être à l'origine de tant de souffrance, il sortit en silence.

?

Durant la semaine suivante, Ned prit le temps nécessaire pour se rattraper auprès de son fils. Il était navré d'avoir été absent durant ses premiers mois. À côté de ses devoirs d'administrateur, il remplaçait Vielle Nan pour nourrir le petit.

Il arrivait même qu'il reçoive ses serfs avec l'enfant dans les bras. Après les horreurs de la guerre, personne n'osait lui reprocher son excès de paternité.

Cette guerre l'avait beaucoup trop marqué à son goût. Il éprouvait des difficultés sans nom à s'endormir et même à dormir plusieurs heures d'affiler. Il pensait à trop de chose. Alors il essayait de mettre ses insomnies à contribution. Parfois il nettoyait la cour ou les écuries. Il jouait et entraînait les animaux aussi insomniaques que lui.

Ses allers et venues n'étaient pas dérangeantes puisqu'il dormait avec son écuyer. Il n'avait pas oser rejoindre sa femme depuis. Décidément amener un bâtard refroidissait brutalement les retrouvailles.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de prénom d'ailleurs. Il s'en voulait aussi pour cela. Il était un père défaillant. L'enfant était toujours sous la garde de cet écuyer qui n'osait protester malgré les difficultés qu'il avait à accomplir sa tâche.

Il lui arrivait de maudire sa s?ur de l'avoir entraîné dans une telle situation. Le respect et le bonheur de sa femme comptaient énormément pour lui. Et s'il devait être deux fois père, il voulait être un bon père, un bon modèle.

Mais s'il devait être sincère, il ne voyait autre situation. Il ne voulait pas que deux nouveau-nés soient entourés d'inconnus avides de pouvoir et qui décideraient de leur vie ou de leur mort. Ils seraient mieux dans le Nord. Et si sa s?ur lui avait laissé le choix, il lui aurait dit oui. Oui, il serait celui sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter.

Ned passait maintenant du temps avec son bâtard – il devait s'habituer à cette dénomination. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son écuyer se redresser précipitamment et partir bien vite. Il se retourna et vit un spectacle étonnant :

Catelyn debout à l'embrasure de la petite chambre sombre d'un servant.

Elle s'approcha doucement, le talon de ses bottes claqua contre la pierre nue. Elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui. Puisqu'elle observait le bébé, il s'autorisa à faire de même.

— Alors c'est ici que tu dormais, rit-elle faiblement. J'ai mis du temps à deviner.

Il avait rangé quelques affaires de rechange sous le banc, il dormait dessus. Il n'avait pas eu le c?ur à piquer le lit de son fidèle écuyer même si celui-ci lui avait proposé.

— Apparemment tu ne lui as toujours pas choisi de prénom.

Ned ne savait interpréter cette venue, cette discussion. Il connaissait sa femme. Elle n'était pas perfide à venir disséminer du poison. Elle ne venait pas voir le bambin avant sa dernière nuit. Alors, peut-être... Non, cela était démesuré.

Catelyn.

— Il me semble que je t'avais dit avoir eu beaucoup de propositions de prénom.

— Oui, je m'en souviens.

— J'ai beaucoup hésité entre deux : Robb et Jon. J'ai choisi Robb car je pensais que ce serait un bel hommage à ton cher ami. Mais Jon est un prénom tout aussi charmant.

— Jon, répéta le jeune père. Alors Jon Snow.

Ils se regardèrent enfin ayant trouvé un terrain d'entente. Catelyn répéta elle aussi le prénom du bambin. En entendant cette voix pleine de chaleur et de sourire, le dénommé s'agita gaiement.

Ce soir, il prit la direction de la chambre de Robb. Le jeune père savait que sa femme s'y trouvait et il avait hâte qu'ils passent enfin un moment tous les trois, en famille. Il pénétra dans la pièce, il y avait de grandes tentures aux fenêtres pour garder la chaleur.

Il vit sa femme de dos. Il devina qu'elle était en train d'allaiter leur fils. Il s'approcha, presque en paix, il allait avoir droit à ces instants en famille dont il avait rêvé durant plusieurs mois. Il fit quelque pas et vit un petit berceau que Catelyn faisait doucement tanguait.

Ned s'assit sur la seconde chaise et regarda, ahuri, Jon tétait goulûment. L'enfant avait une main sur le sein et le regard curieux fixé sur cette nouvelle femme. Il la découvrait, calme et nourrissière. Certainement qu'il n'avait jamais du toucher une peau si douce de sa courte vie.

Dans un état second, le Seigneur Stark prit le second bambin dans ses bras. Il jouait avec lui tout en observant sa femme, le regard baissé, allaiter son fils bâtard. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il voyait les deux berceaux. Jon dans la chambre de Robb, et Robb dans la chambre de Robb et Jon.

?

Ned s'en voulut longtemps. Et bien qu'il soit comblé que sa femme ait choisi d'être presque une mère pour son fils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cette nouvelle distance entre eux. Catelyn n'allait pas oublier. Elle s'assura aussi que lui n'oublie pas.

Elle l'autorisa à utiliser leur chambre commune mais un an s'écoula sans qu'ils n'échappent un baiser. Et il fallut un an de plus pour qu'elle s'abandonne de nouveau dans ses bras, il ne doutait pas que l'impatience y était pour beaucoup.

Lorsque l'enfant fut malade, quatre mois après la naissance de Sansa, il regarda sa femme le veiller avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Il ne se doutait pas des sentiments de culpabilité qui étouffaient son pauvre c?ur. Catelyn ne méritait point cette admiration.

Elle avait souhaité la mort d'un enfant. Quelle horrible personne elle était. Elle savait que c'était de sa responsabilité. Sa colère se transformait en douleur. Le visage de l'enfant se transformait tout aussi subitement en démon.

En un instant, il lui rappelait qu'elle était mauvaise. Une mauvaise mère qui gardait rancune envers un enfant. Une mauvaise femme car autrement comment expliquer cet adultère.

Parfois – non elle se devait d'être honnête – souvent, elle se demandait qui était cette femme. Elle voulait savoir pour pouvoir comparer. Était-ce une merveille ? Mais pourquoi donc était -il revenu vers elle ?

La délicieuse Catelyn commençait à avoir peur du devoir. Certainement était-ce lui qui avait poussé Ned Stark à bien agir. Ce noble seigneur qui faisait ce qu'il devait. Elle lui en voulait de chercher encore son amour et son respect quand il aurait pu assumer n'éprouver plus aucun sentiment pour elle.

La vue de cet enfant pouvait lui faire tellement de mal.

Cependant, bien qu'elle supportât mal sa présence, elle comprit qu'elle ne supporterait point son absence.

Robb et Jon étaient presque élevés ensemble. Ils jouaient aux aventuriers ou aux soldats, négligeant les études du mestre. Catelyn devait les dénicher dans quelques coins et enguirlandait leur petit groupe. À Winterfell l'étiquette était plus souple qu'ailleurs.

Jon adorait la manière dont elle disait _les garçons_ sans aucune différenciation. Deux petits garçons, tout ce qu'ils étaient. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, Jon sentait qu'il était différent. Quelques fois il y avait du mépris, surtout de la part des étrangers et des autres maisons. Le plus souvent, il surprenait les regards des adultes. Son éducation, ses quelques privilèges, tous se demandaient à quoi cela servirait. Que deviendrait cet enfant ?

C'était un Snow, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le monde. Ses frères et s?urs seraient utiles à la famille, ils feraient briller leur nom, ils n'avaient pas à se questionner sur leur destin. Pour le bâtard, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait mourir, cela ne modifierait rien à ce monde.

Son père – malgré les années, il doutait que ce soit la dénomination appropriée – ne le négligeait pas. Il prenait le temps de lui enseigner les valeurs qui lui étaient chères. Parfois, il participait aux entraînements. Il l'adorait mais ne savait comment le rendre fier. Après tout il n'était pas son fils, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait le rendre fier.

Sansa lui rappelait la pire des pestes. Qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse, elle aimait le martyriser. Durant le dîner, elle lâchait placidement une phrase rappelant sa mère, grande inconnue.

Pourtant, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié l'évoquer. Jamais son père ne lui accorda la moindre information. Robb comprenait qu'il ait besoin de savoir de qui il venait. Quand ils étaient enfants, la nuit alors qu'ils devaient dormir ils fabulaient sur l'idée de cette femme. Son métier. La couleur de ses cheveux. Sa taille. Ses yeux. Ses mains. Son rire.

À cinq ans, Robb lui assura qu'il pouvait lui prêter sa mère. Cela ne lui poserait aucun problème.

Depuis Jon se questionnait sur cette femme. Elle avait déjà une famille, elle n'avait aucune raison de souhaiter sa présence. Ou de souhaiter être sa mère. Cette femme était une vraie dame. Elle l'avait toujours grandement impressionné.

Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de poser sa main sur son front puis dans son cou pour vérifier sa température. Il adorait son regard sévère qui le poussait à faire de son mieux. Il adorait encore plus sa façon de sourire avec son regard brillant quand un d'eux réussissait.

Jon aussi voulait savourer ce regard sur lui. Il aurait adoré qu'elle soit sa mère. Point pour jouir d'un titre mais pour qu'il puisse la connaître sans retenu. Pour ne plus lui faire de mal.

À onze ans, Jon secondait la Dame de Winterfell pour trier les linges. Il s'agissait d'une activité pénible mais indispensable pour ne pas engendrer de dépense inutiles. Le jeune garçon équipé raccommodait les tissus quand cela était possible. Bien qu'ailleurs cela soit considéré comme une activité de femme, leur père leur avait longuement expliqué qu'en campagne, il n'y aurait personne pour réparer leur vêtement, cuisiner sans mettre leur vie en jeu... Tout ce qui leur semblait naturel et simple ici leur paraîtrait insurmontable seul et sans abris.

Encore une fois, Jon n'avait pas réussi à demander une faveur à Lady Catelyn. Il avait trop peur de lui déplaire. En silence, il s'affairait consciencieux et appliqué. D'un coup, la femme en face de lui se mit à parler. Ce n'était pas une discussion, elle racontait.

Comme une fable, elle lui narrait des événements de sa vie. Elle lui présentait des personnages célèbres ou inconnus. Elle lui enseignait ce qu'elle savait des passions humaines. Elle lui transmettait son expérience.

Catelyn Stark était femme trop discrète pour prodiguer conseil en quantité. Elle n'estimait pas en avoir le droit même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir des idées bien tranchées. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en voulait, comme souvent. Elle était connue pour sa rigueur morale et la première à en être victime était elle-même.

Elle s'était promis que cet enfant aurait droit à une vraie vie. Il allait porter le nom Stark et être enfin entier. Elle avait échoué. Malgré les années, la silhouette de cette femme l'hantait toujours. Elle ne la désignait pas comme la mère de Jon, ce serait déjà lui accorder trop de qualités.

Alors qu'elle était la gardienne de leur famille, elle bloquait celle-ci dans un équilibre discutable. Qu'était Jon Snow ? Arya se refusait toujours à comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait pas entièrement parti de la famille.

Pour l'égoïsme de sa mère pensait Catelyn Stark. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait oublier cette trahison. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait assumer cette haine. Il arrivait que cet excédant sentimental la fasse chavirer. Elle se recueillait alors dans sa chambre.

Elle hoquetait en silence sa faiblesse l'enrobant. Elle se roulait dans sa honte et tentait péniblement de se calmer. Catelyn se voyait pitoyable, incapable de remplir ses devoirs. Elle se devait d'être un soutien pour son mari, un pilier pour sa famille. Elle échouait.

Même lorsqu'elle se redressait pleine de bonne intention, elle échouait. Jon était toujours un Snow.

Et pourtant, devant ses yeux d'enfant ahuri, sa haine revenait vers elle. La seule personne haïssable dans cette pièce, c'était elle. Prise de bonne volonté, elle expliqua :

— Les noms ne servaient pas à transmettre des titres avant, Ils servaient à renseigner sur le dénommé. Selon un nom, la personne était supposé avoir telle qualité, telle disposition le nom donnait toutes les informations pertinentes. Stark est un nom respecté car de nombreux héros l'ont porté. Tous les Stark firent preuve de constance et d'honneur. N'est pas Stark qui veut. De nos jours, les traditions ont évolué. Ce château est dédié au modèle Stark. La souplesse de l'étiquette si caractéristique du Nord vient d'eux.

Jon reconnaissait bien là les paroles de son père. Toujours l'enjoignait-il à faire la connaissance d'untel avant de porter jugement.

— Theon est-il un Greyjoy ou un Stark ?

L'enfant réfléchit à toute vitesse. Theon était un petit seigneur arrivé, il y a de ça trois ans. Il recevait autant d'honneur que Robb. Il recevrait l'éducation Stark, très certainement jusqu'à la mort de son père.

\- Un Stark.

\- Exactement, pour le moment tout du moins. On es qui on choisit d'être. Entends-tu ?

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il l'entendait bien. Chacun de ses mots étaient une source de joie. La joie, l'espoir, la sensation qu'il était bel et bel quelqu'un à part entière.

Il aurait voulu dépasser la table pour aller serrer cette femme dans ses bras. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

L'enfant se contenta d'un sourire et d'un compliment. Un compliment ne pouvait faire de mal - tout le monde appréciait cela. C'était gentil et mignon. Et pourtant cela lui fit le même effet qu'un coup de poignard.

Elle porta sa main droite à son plexus. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent comme si sa gorge était soudainement asséchée. Effrayé, le jeune garçon recula d'un pas hésitant. La gorge liquéfiée, il se demandait de quoi avait-elle besoin. Que fallait-il faire ?

La bonne conduite. La bonne conduite de quelqu'un d'honorable. Jon disparut par la porte sans négliger de la refermer.

A l'abri de tout un chacun, Catelyn anciennement Tully s'accrocha un peu plus à cette table de bois. Elle ne pouvait supporter ces mots, elle était trop lucide pour. _Famille, Devoir, Honneur._ Comment pouvait-elle être si négligente ?

Jon Snow était parfait. Parfait pour porter le nom de Stark. Et chacun de ses gestes allant dans ce sens lui assenait un coup de dague. Le souffle coupé, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était sa haine. Sa faiblesse. Ses échecs.

Son mari, Eddard Stark, ne comprenait pas. Il comprenait de travers. Il savait que la présence de Jon lui était douloureuse et supposait que ce manque de respect à son égard la poursuivait toujours. Pour lui, cela était plausible.

Dès le début - avant même l'annonce des fiançailles - ils surent que leur mariage serait à l'image du reste de leur vie, un devoir. N'acceptant ni caprice ni faiblesse. Et pourtant, par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, les Hommes étaient remplis de faiblesses.

Certains émettaient l'hypothèse que les descendants des Premiers Hommes étaient plus à même de contrôler leurs passions.

Les Nordiens adoraient ce mythe où les Andals n'étaient plus que des êtres primitifs. Peut-être Lady Catelyn descendait-elle des Premiers Hommes, cela expliquerait la rigueur constante dont elle faisait preuve.

Ned avait déjà éprouvé l'amour mais même lors de ses délires oniriques, il n'aurait pu entrevoir ce degrés de perfection. Cette femme le subjuguait.

Si sa s?ur désirait férocement la liberté et rêvait d'une conciliation douloureuse, l'aînée Tully recherchait l'excellence dans l'idéal inatteignable du devoir. Pour cette femme, la liberté n'était qu'une chimère, et l'égalité des Hommes résidait dans cette misère.

Le devoir était le seul bien suprême, celui qui permettait d'accomplir de grandes choses. On ne pouvait s'en passer. On ne devait s'en passer. Aussi Eddard l'érigeait-il en une place culminante sur son estime.

Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, lui accordant le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse se calmer, il la voyait comme une battante. La femme parfaite à qui il avait fait défaut. Les bâtards étaient cela, des défauts.

Le seigneur de Winterfell se fourvoyait en pensant que Jon était pour elle le symbole de cette défiance. Jon était simplement le miroir agrandissant ses défauts et ses échecs. Elle aurait certes du profiter de ce moment.

Elle aurait du prononcer ces mots : « Le statut de bâtard de Jon est un drame risible. Donne-lui ton nom, légitime-le que cet enfant puisse enfin vivre. ». À la place, elle profita du moment avec un égoïsme inadmissible pour une mère.

Elle se fit cajoler. Ronronna de ces mains qui lui prenaient les hanches. Elle se délecta de l'attention de son mari. Par un tour de force de l'esprit, elle put couler sa culpabilité, celle-ci gisait alors près du devoir noyé par d'imposantes pierres. Elle était une mère.

Elle n'était surtout qu'une femme. Avec habilité, elle transforma l'attention philanthropique de son mari en désir. Ci-tôt cette gâterie nombriliste consumée, Devoir et Culpabilité émergèrent avec force.

Malgré ses échecs cuisants, Catelyn Stark était une femme d'honneur. Elle s'était déjà promis d'assumer la responsabilité de tous ses actes. Elle était déjà prête à supporter tous les malheurs pour effacer ses pêchés. Aujourd'hui, elle ajouta une promesse.

Dans plusieurs années, quand la concernée serait en âge de comprendre, elle répondrait à la question d'Arya. « À cause de l'égoïsme de ta mère. » Peut-être même que cela ferait un sujet de discussion entre Sansa et elle lorsque celle-là serait mère à son tour.

Elle accepterait d'être jugée par les êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

Catelyn avait hâte que ses enfants réussissent, qu'elle puisse enfin se retirer voir disparaître. Elle s'évanouirait dans les vents froids du Nord. Elle ne souffrirait nullement puisqu'elle ne serait plus.

Catelyn rêvait de ce moment. Elle fabulait qu'elle méritait le dévouement de son mari. Comme elle se consolait de ses échecs. L'honneur était un idéal – elle ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Et Jon resta un Snow.

 _J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire ici mais mieux fallait commencer par un OS ! Donc, et bien vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui est à améliorer etc... J'espère écrire une petite fiction sur GOT, avec Sansa comme perso principal mais cela demande du temps et pas mal de rigueur donc nous verrons si je m'en sors._

 _Bien entendu, je ne possède rien, tout est à HBO et Martin. Pour préciser je suis la série, surtout que l'auteur aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de fanfic donc on va plutôt suivre HBO. Et voilà, j'ai tout dit. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, bonne continuation, **Maneeya**._


End file.
